mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Fallout: Equestria
Fallout: Equestria by Kkat is a fan novel spanning 620,295 words. It has garnered an enormous mini-fandom of its own, as evidenced by the numerous side-stories and other derivative works it has inspired. It is one of only two stories on Equestria Daily with enough comments to max out blogger's allowed comments (5,000) and require a spill-over comment post (the other being Fallout Equestria: Project Horizons, a Kkat approved independent off shoot and linear sidestory by Somber). As the title would suggest, the story is a crossover with Black Isle's (and later Bethesda's) Fallout series of video games. It follows the general plot structure of Fallout 3, with references and plot elements thrown in that allude to the other games in the series. The story has inspired many works of fanart and a large number of side-stories, making the "Fallout: Equestria" universe a similar beast to that of The Conversion Bureau, albeit one with a more highly-regarded original story.__TOC__ Style The story is written from the first-person perspective of Littlepip. It has both an introduction and a prologue, the latter of which implies that Littlepip is relating the events of the novel to a group of people. Each chapter begins with a quote and a single-word paragraph, and ends with noteworthy character stat gains cataloging her personal level, reminiscent of the Fallout series leveling system. Plot summary Fallout: Equestria follows the adventures of Littlepip, a PipBuck technician from Stable Two. As the story opens, Littlepip is an unremarkable mare with no friends, a distant relationship with her mother, and an unrequited crush on her idol, stable-singer Velvet Remedy. When Velvet Remedy escapes from the stable after offloading her PipBuck on Littlepip to escape tracking, Littlepip leaves the stable herself to track the pony down. She discovers that the Wasteland outside the stable is inhabitable, but not very friendly. Through Littlepip's travels across the dark Equestrian Wasteland, she sees many horrific things such as raiders, slavers, and ponies living in dreadful conditions. She meets a mysterious character who calls himself "Watcher", who tasks her with making some friends. After Littlepip finds Velvet Remedy and a pegasus named Calamity, she discovers that the Wasteland needs her for another, greater quest. Over the course of their journeys, Littlepip and her companions also gradually piece together the history of Equestria in the years leading up to the war, when the mane six ruled the country through their six Ministries. Derivative works "Fallout: Equestria" has spawned a number of side stories, likely because of its expansive and well thought-out world. The three most notable ones are: *"Fallout Equestria: Project Horizons" (by Somber) which tells the story of Blackjack, a security mare from Stable 99, who emerges from her stable in the pre-war technological haven of Hoofington. *"Fallout Equestria: Pink Eyes" (by Mimezinga) which follows the adventures of Puppysmiles, a little filly on a mission to find her mother. *"Fallout Equestria: Heroes" (by No One) which follows the journey of Hired Gun who, after a botched attempt to rescue her older brother, devotes herself to mercenary work. External links *Fallout: Equestria Wikia *The Fallout: Equestria Resource, an index of all known side stories, translations and media *The side-stories post, where the majority of Fallout: Equestria side-stories by other authors are kept *Project Horizons on Equestria Daily *Pink Eyes on Equestria Daily *The Fallout: Equestria art page on deviantArt Category:Fan fiction Category:Crossover